Fantasies
by ness345
Summary: Set during season 6's 'Gone'. What if Spike's help had actually been useful? Ok, so I'm hopeless at summaries. It's obviously Spuffy though, and incredibly fluffy Spuffy at that!
1. Spike to the rescue!

Hiya, I know I've only just finished my other fic, but because everyone was so supportive I decided I couldn't wait to post this one. It's funny, I actually started this fic first, but it still isn't finished. Therefore, I am sorry to say that i won't be posting everyday again as it isn't complete. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, I have made a good start and when we get to the point where I have no more, I'm expecting ideas from you guys! Anyway, the fic is set durin 'Gone' - you know, the episode where Buffy becomes invisible and Xander (unintentionally) witnesses them having sex - but doesn't coz she's invisible! ANYWAY, I think you'll be able to tell where my fic starts, so I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read! Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Spike, this lovely lady is from Social Services"

"Oh" said Spike. He'd never felt more of an idiot in his life. He didn't want to be the reason Dawn got taken away, and he especially kicked himself for not seeing how nervous Buffy was before.

"It's very nice to meet you" he continued sincerely as he shook her hand. "I'm Spike by the way; would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes thank you" smiled Doris as she sat down. Buffy just stood there looking gob smacked, since when did Spike act all gentlemanly! He flashed her a smile and she actually found herself smiling back.

"Would you like something to drink?" Spike asked politely.

"A cup of tea would be nice" she smiled back warmly.

He turned to Buffy. "Would you like anything pet?" He asked kindly.

Buffy blinked a few times before answering. "I'll have a coffee please"

"Ok, you just sit here and I'll bring them in in a moment" smiled Spike before he walked out of the room. Buffy blinked a few more times before sitting down.

"Your boyfriend is a proper gentleman Miss Summers" smiled Doris. "Does Dawn get on with him alright?" Buffy was about to argue that Spike wasn't her boyfriend but it caught in her throat. Instead she found herself saying;

"Oh yes, they get on like a house on fire. He looks after her so much, you'd think she was his sister not mine. He's very protective of her"

"That must be nice for her" smiled Doris. "Tell me, does your boyfriend live with you and Dawn. Because it seems to me like it would be quite profiting for Dawn to have two people she loves so dearly in her house"

"Oh, it's funny you should ask, he's just in the process of moving in. That's what all the boxes are for" smiled Buffy. She really wanted to correct her, but she enjoyed playing this part. She actually liked the idea of Dawn, Spike and herself being a proper little family.

"That must be nice, I'm sure you're looking quite forward to it" smiled Doris.

"Yes" grinned Buffy. "It's going to be nice having the three of us all together. It feels like we're a real family, you know?"

"So is it just the three of you living here?" asked Doris sweetly.

"Yes" replied Buffy without thinking.

Just then Willow called down from upstairs and Buffy inwardly groaned. It was all going so well up until then.


	2. Spike cooking!

"Who was that?" asked Doris with a frown.

"That was Willow" answered Spike as he walked in the door carrying the cups of tea and coffee. Buffy jumped up, she hadn't heard Spike enter. He handed her the cup of coffee before handing one to Doris.

"Does she live here with you?" Doris asked Spike, who raised an eyebrow at Buffy but smiled at Doris as he answered.

"Yes, she's going through a hard time at the moment, just broke up with her partner. And since Buffy's such a caring friend she invited her to stay, you know, so she could keep her company. It's never easy to break up with the love of your life, and it's harder on your own" he smiled and sat down next to Buffy.

"I quite agree" nodded Doris. "So how long have you two been together?" Buffy looked down, she was certain that Spike was going to ruin it. It was alright when she was creating the perfect fantasy, but what will happen when Spike denies it…

"6 months" replied Spike grinning happily as he squeezed Buffy's knee. "Though it seems longer, doesn't it luv"

Buffy just looked at him and nodded and as the conversation continued, she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt so grateful that Spike was there. He was the one looking after Doris; she didn't trust herself to say too much. Granted, she added to the conversation every now and then, but it was nice to know that Spike had everything under control. Eventually, the conversation died down and Doris realised that she had to go.

"I've had a lovely time" she smiled. "Obviously I am required to come and check up on you from time to time. However, I look forward to it. You two seem like perfect examples for young Dawn. Similarly, I'm sure that with Spike moving in, it will be easier for you to look after Dawn, Buffy"

"Yes, it will be nice" smiled Buffy as she blushed. She swore she could actually hear Spike smirking. She was so glad that it had gone without a hitch. Though she mentally punched herself for thinking that as Doris bent down and picked something out of one of the boxes.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a package of Willows magical herbs. Buffy's eyes widened and she panicked until she felt Spike take her hand.

"That's mine" he smiled. "It's some special herbs that I use when I'm cooking. You see I enjoy spicy food and I make these special spicy Burgers. They are extremely nice even if I do say so myself"

Doris laughed and even Buffy couldn't help grinning. She should have remembered that Spike had an answer for everything.

"They sound lovely. You'll have to let me try them some when" smiled Doris. "Anyway, I'm sure I've trespassed on your time long enough"

"Not at all" smiled Buffy quickly.

"Obviously I shall need to come back when Dawn is around some time; maybe Saturday?" continued Doris.

"Saturday will be fine" smiled Buffy.

"Great, I look forward to seeing you both again" smiled Doris. "Good luck with the moving. It was nice meeting you Spike" She shook his hand before shaking Buffy's then walked out of the door.

"Goodbye" she called from the pathway as Buffy waved.


	3. What did I do?

As soon as she shut the door she let out a long sigh and slid down the door. Spike crouched down before her and smiled kindly.

"Well, that could have gone worse" he smiled apologetically.

"Worse?" gasped Buffy. "That couldn't have gone any better" she squealed throwing herself onto Spike, knocking him over backwards and onto his back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated as she hugged him tightly. Spike, slightly shocked at this hugged her back. He presumed he was dead for making the lady think he was her boyfriend.

"What did I do?" he asked unsurely.

"You're kidding right?" she asked cheerfully. At his blank expression she decided to explain herself. "Spike, I was so nervous when she arrived, I'd even forgotten about the appointment. But you showed up and just made it all so easy; like you'd done it all before. You calmed me down, made us look normal. And I can't tell you the number of times when she asked awkward questions and I didn't know what to say. I mean, like that spicy burger thing, you made it all so… normal. I just, I can't…" Buffy started sobbing and tears spilled out of her eyes as Spike sat them up.

"Hey now" he said softly as he wiped away her tears. "It went well, there's no need to cry."

"But if you hadn't have been there, I know I'd have mucked it up. And then Dawn would have been taken away and, I just, I don't know what I would have done" she started sobbing again.

"Hey now" he soothed. "Buffy, you'd have been fine on your own. And they aren't going to take nibblet away from you so don't even think it. It's all okay, we did it. We both did it" he smiled as Buffy looked up at him and smiled. He leant forward and kissed her gently. It was soft, sweet, nothing like it usually was, and Buffy found it hard to tell whether her made up fantasy was actually reality.

They broke apart and Buffy wasn't shocked to see spike looking softly at her. She knew it should have, but she was never shocked to see Spike looking compassionately at her anymore. She smiled back and was slightly startled when he swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the front room. He sat down on the sofa and set Buffy down on his lap.

"There's just one little problem" sighed Spike suddenly.

"What?" asked Buffy, getting slightly panicky.

"She thinks I'm moving in with you" he said worriedly.

"That's your problem?" asked Buffy, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Spike, the world ending is a problem; my finances are a problem… Doris thinking you live here, that's not worth being called a problem"

"Huh?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Oh come on, the solution to your so called 'problem' is so easy" she laughed until she also realised what she was asking of him. "That is, I mean, if you want to, I mean, you may not want to, which is fine, cause…" she started rambling until Spike put his finger to her lips.

"How could you think I wouldn't want to?" he grinned as Buffy smiled.

"So, you'll move in then?" she grinned.

"Of course, but on one condition" he said seriously.

"What?" asked Buffy curiously.

"I'm going to have to make sure the bed is good enough" smirked Spike as Buffy gave her sexy grin.

"I could think of worse things" she said.


	4. Buffy's going avoidy again

As they lay in bed afterwards, Spike rolled over to face Buffy.

"What about the nibblet?" he asked suddenly. Buffy just looked over at him and smiled.

"I don't think she's going to have a problem with you moving in, do you!" she laughed.

"That's not what I meant" he sighed. "Where exactly am I going to sleep?"

"What? Aren't you happy sleeping here with me?" she pouted.

"You know I wouldn't rather be anywhere else luv" he smiled at her cute expression before turning solemn again. "But how are you going to explain this to the nibblet? And Red? And the rest of the Scoobies for that matter." It was then that it hit Buffy, how would she explain this? It seemed that her plan wasn't so fool proof as she first thought.

"Well, I, um" she muttered before turning to face him. "I'll tell them that it's just for show, that the social worker thinks this is the best way to look after Dawn." She winced when she saw the flash of hurt dart through his eyes.

"Yeah" he muttered rolling back onto his back. "That'll work

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know this chapter is really short, and I apolagise. I'm also sorry for taking so long to post more, but I've got exams at the mo so please bare with me.


	5. Buffy's new boyfriend

"So Buffy, why have you called a Scooby meeting anyway?" asked Giles when everyone was finally seated.

"Yes Buffy, what's so important that we have to miss out on important orgasm time?" Anya whined, earning glances from the majority of the room. Xander was about to reprimand Anya when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"And why did you invite Captain Peroxide?" he moaned. "Oh, let me guess, you didn't" he continued. "He probably invited himself along"

Spike growled but didn't reply, he wanted to stay on Buffy's good side and if that meant tolerating the whelp then so be it. Buffy, however, was having none of it.

"Actually Xander, I did invite him." She almost laughed when she saw the shocked look on Xander's face, and crumbled when she saw the awe in Spike's eyes. She should have done that a long time ago.

"Right, now that everyone's settled, I'd like to make an announcement" smiled Buffy.

"Is it good or bad?" asked Dawn.

"Well" considered Buffy. "I think it's good, and so does Tara" everyone turned to face Tara who smiled when she realised what this was about, as Buffy continued. "And I know you'll be happy. I'm not so sure about everyone else."

"That's ok then" smiled Dawn.

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Xander jokingly.

"Oh God Buffy, how irresponsible can you be" started Giles, ignoring the fact that Buffy hadn't actually confirmed it yet.

"No I'm not" interrupted Buffy a little harshly.

"It's not as if she has a boyfriend anyway" backed up Willow.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" smiled Buffy a little slyly, making sure she didn't glance at Spike.

"You got a boyfriend?" gasped Willow.

"So that's why you invited Spike" grinned Xander. "You wanted to rub it in. I'm so proud Buff..." but Xander could only gawk as Buffy swaggered over to Spike, planted herself on his lap and kissed him full force. Dawn and Tara smiled as everyone else looked shocked and horrified. When Buffy was done she turned to face her friends.

"Everyone" she announced. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend"


	6. Even more suprises

"I'm asleep, I have to be" mumbled Xander. "Somebody pinch me"

Dawn leaned over and complied.

"Ow" he screeched.

"Stop being such an idiot" scolded Dawn. "I think it's great" she squealed as she ran over and hugged her sister.

"I thought you might" smiled Buffy.

"I think its great too Buffy" smiled Willow. "He's quite an amazing guy, underneath all the vampireness I mean" she corrected, causing Spike and Buffy to laugh.

"Yeah, he is" she agreed as she leant over and kissed him again.

"Have you all gone completely insane" snapped Giles. "Spike is a **vampire. **Are you forgetting everything we went through with Angel?"

"You know what? Ever since I met Spike, I was always comparing him to Angel. But you know what I've realised, that's not fair. It's like comparing me and Willow. We're completely different people. And if you want to compare Spike to anybody, let's look at it this way. Angel has a soul, Spike does not"

"Exactly" interrupted Xander until Dawn hit him again.

"I wasn't finished" snapped Buffy. "What I mean is, if you're going to compare Spike to anyone, it should be Angelus."

"But compared to Angelus, Spike's a saint" argued Xander.

"Precisely" smiled Buffy. "It took me long enough to see it, but just look at everything he's done for us over the years. Even when I died, he stuck by you all, and lets face it, he didn't have to. He didn't have to protect you and keep Dawn safe, but he did. Why? Because he made me a promise. Hell, I was dead, he didn't have to keep it, but he did. And if you look back over all my previous disasters, Spike's the only one to ever stand by me no matter what. And I love him"

The girls all awed as Spike smiled softly at Buffy and kissed her. Xander and Giles looked on in disgust.

"Look, I know you're not happy with this" sighed Spike quietly.

"Too damn right were not" interrupted Xander again, earning another thump from not only Dawn, but Anya too.

"But I love her, and I'd rather stand in sunlight before I let anything happen to her. I'm not going to harm her; I promise you I will do my best to stop anything from harming her ever again. I just want the chance to be able to protect her. The chance to earn her love and prove to you all that I can be so much more than what you see in me"

"Well" said Giles finally. "It's not as if it's really our choice to make"

"Thank you" screamed Buffy, leaping off her chair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she cried as she hugged him.

"Let the poor git breathe love" laughed Spike before she let Giles go and sat back on Spike's lap.

"There's just one last thing I forgot to mention" smiled Buffy nervously. "Spike's kinda moving in with us"


	7. Mixed reactions

"Really?" squealed Dawn excitedly.

"No way" snapped Xander. "Tell her Giles"

"You don't understand" sighed Buffy. "We, alright I already kinda told the social worker that he was"

"Why?" asked Xander frustratedly.

"Well, she sort of saw all the boxes, and Spike, and concluded that he was my boyfriend and that he was moving in"

"And what gave her that idea?" screeched Xander.

"Me" said Buffy quietly.

"Well I think it's great" smiled Tara supportively.

"Yeah" agreed Anya. "Now Buffy can have all the orgasms she wants all the time" she beamed.

"Annnnnn" screeched Xander at the mental image.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's not as if she doesn't already"

"Huh?" asked Xander.

"How did you know?" asked Spike, rather amused by this.

"Oh come on, it was obvious that she was getting some" sighed Anya like it was well known.

"Ok, that I didn't need to know" squeaked Dawn.

"This is completely irrelevant" said Giles, cleaning his glasses. "Buffy, there is no way that Spike is moving in with you and that's final"

"I'm afraid not, Giles" she said sadly. "As you already said, it's not really your choice to make. Since it's my house, it's my decision. Spike will be moving in, whether you choose to accept that or not is up to you". Spike looked at her proudly and she clutched him like a life line. Her anger was building and she wanted to keep calm, at least till Giles had left.

"Then I think its best that I leave" said Giles sadly. "If I cannot change your mind, then I'm afraid that till you see the error of your ways, this is goodbye".

"If that's the way it must be" agreed Buffy, shocking Giles to no end. He had thought that by asking her to choose between the vampire and her father figure, she'd have chosen him, he was obviously wrong. "I'm sad it has to be like this" she admitted.

"Buffy" asked Xander. "You're not seriously choosing Spike over Giles are you?" he asked shocked.

"Not just Giles" said Buffy sadly. "I'm afraid that if you can't accept Spike either, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave too"

"Are you serious?" he asked gob smacked to which she nodded.

"Spike, what have you done to her?" growled Xander.

"I haven't done anything" defended Spike.

"Xander, just leave" sighed Buffy.

"Fine" he snapped. "Come on Anya"

"I want to stay and talk orgasms some more" wined Anya.

"Fine" yelled Xander as he stormed out of the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, sorry guys but this is as much as i've written. I'm now suffering from major writters block, so unless anyones can give me some good ideas about where to take this story from here, this could take a while!


End file.
